


Teenagers Again

by bucharestbuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, it mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucharestbuck/pseuds/bucharestbuck
Summary: Harry convinces Draco to watch IT with him. However, when the jump scares get to Draco, Harry decides there are better things the pair can do on a couch in the dark.





	Teenagers Again

“Tell me how you convinced me to do this again?” Draco asked with a sigh as he flopped down on the cushions beside Harry.

“I am a master at persuasion,” Harry said as he leaned into Draco’s space. With a smirk, Harry placed a searing kiss on Draco’s lips, before trailing soft pecks down his neck with promise of more.

“Oh yes, I remember now,” Draco hummed, his eyes falling shut. 

With a chuckle, Harry situated himself back to his original position on the couch, pillows and blankest pilled high around them, arm around Draco’s shoulders. 

Harry grabbed the remote, throwing a glace at Draco while he selected the movie for the evening, IT. There had been none stop talk from Harry about seeing the movie, much to Draco’s displeasure, but after weeks and weeks of begging and persuasion, Draco had finally given in. He just didn’t understand why on earth Harry was looking for something to scare him, like their life as Aurors wasn't plenty scary as it was. And maybe Draco just didn’t like clowns, but that’s beside the point. 

When the two little boys appear on the screen, Draco almost audibly sighs with relief. Maybe this won’t be too bad if the main stars of the film are children.. Probably not, but Draco takes comfort in it up until he sees the paper boat float away into the dark grate. As the little boy, Georgie Draco later realizes, leans down to peer into the grate, Draco braces himself for the inevitable jump scare. 

Draco jolts violently when the clown emerges from the darkness. Pulse racing, he throws his hands over his eyes in an attempt to forget the painted face that will be burned into his mind forever. 

Draco jumps again when Harry shifts to run his hand down Draco’s arm in effort to comfort him. Leaning over, Harry whispers, “It’s fake, babe. The clown can’t hurt you.”

Rubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hands, Draco answers, “I know. That doesn’t mean I like it.”

Finally deciding to return his eyes to the screen, Draco is greeted with the sight of the clown offering the paper boat to Georgie. Georgie leans down slowly with caution to retrieve the boat, and suddenly the clowns mouth is full of teeth and around Georgie’s arm and biting it off. With a squeak, Draco hides his face in Harry’s shoulder. Draco feels the chucle vibrate through Harry's chest as he places his hand on the back of Draco’s neck and nuzzle his nose into Draco’s hair. 

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,” Harry said. 

“I’m sorry,” Draco whispered back, lifting his head only to try and gauge how upset Harry was. However, Draco only found Harry smiling. 

“You aren’t upset?” Draco asked.

“I can think of much better things we can do on this couch,” Harry said as he pulled Draco to him. 

Draco, having been tense from the jump scares and the fear of finding Harry upset slowly melted against Harry and into the kiss. Draco’s hands wound their way into Harry’s messy hair, pulling him in closer. Large hands cupped Draco’s hips gently as Harry pulled the blond onto his lap. Placing his knees on either side of Harry’s thighs, Draco grabbed onto the back of the couch, caging Harry in. 

Draco pulled back to place hot, open mouthed kisses on Harry’s jaw, feeling stubbly skin and smelling the earthy cologne Harry favored. Continuing down Harry’s neck and pushing the t-shirt aside, when Draco finally reached the juncture between Harry’s neck and shoulder, the blond sank his teeth into the caramel skin he found there. Smirking at the groan he heard, the blond soothed the bite mark with a kiss. 

Coming out out of his kiss induced stupor, Harry found the hem of Draco’s shirt, rucking it up. Leaning back, the blond stripped himself of his shirt with an elegance only Draco Malfoy could have while sloppily making out with his boyfriend on a couch. Grabbing ahold of Draco’s chin, Harry guided Draco’s lips back onto his. Trailing his hands down Draco’s now bare chest, Harry quickly found his desired destination, the waistband of Draco’s too expensive pants. 

Harry began toying with the elastic of Draco’s pants only to be interrupted by the most ungodly sound he had ever heard. In their sudden shock, Harry and Draco ended up knocking heads trying to pull away and find the source of the shrieking. 

Before Harry could even begin to feel the pain in his head, he fumbled with the remote lying forgotten on the arm of the couch to try and stop what seemed to be the sounds the clown torturing yet another poor soul and screams of terror. Finally finding the correct button, Harry paused the film. 

They both sighed in relief when the loud noises ended, but the relief was short lived as the adrenaline subsided and the pain of slamming their foreheads together set in. Draco turned his body and slumped backward onto the couch, hands holding his head. Harry rubbed at the spot where Draco's forehead had collided with his own, taking a second to collect himself. Slowly, they both turned to look at one another. Grins split both of their faces as they fell into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. 

For what seemed like hours, both men laughed until tears streamed down their faces and their guts ached. Slowly the laughter turned into giggles and then to just breathing. 

Harry turned his eyes on Draco, where he laid on his back, hands now resting on his bare stomach, with his feet in the brunettes lap. Harry smiled as he whispered, awe detectable in his voice, “It felt like we were teenagers again. For that crazy second when everything was perfectly imperfect.”

Draco quickly sat up and pulled Harry into a gentle hug. Draco whispered into Harry’s ear, “I always feel like a teenager when I’m with you. Like butterflies and not knowing how to breath.”

Harry buried his head in Draco’s shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around the other. Butterflies, shaking hands, hard kisses, uncontrollable laughter. Teenage love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. @demolitionbucky gave me the prompt for this. My tumblr is @bucharestbuck and my inbox is open for prompts or au ideas.


End file.
